1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens.
2. Related Background Art
There is, for example, a conventionally known zoom lens of a positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive 5-group type. This zoom lens of the positive, negative, positive, positive, and positive 5-group type is composed of the following five lens groups arranged in the order from the object side: a first lens group having a positive refracting power; a second lens group having a negative refracting power; a third lens group having a positive refracting power; a fourth lens group having a positive refracting power; and a fifth lens group having a positive refracting power, and is configured so that, upon zooming from a wide-angle end state (a state in which the focal length is the shortest) to a telephoto end state (a state in which the focal length is the longest), a space between the first lens group and the second lens group increases, a space between the second lens group and the third lens group decreases, and the fifth lens group moves to the object side (e.g., cf. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-365548).